


New Year

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, No Smut, Secret Santa, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Stiles tiene que darle un regalo a Derek.





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Peticiones abiertas! Envíenme sus ideas para futuros fics! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Estaba jodido. Realmente lo estaba, odiaba a todos, a su mejor amigo, a Lydia y a la Navidad. Pero antes de que digan algo, no es una especié de Grinch o algo por el estilo. No nada de eso, de hecho ama la Navidad. Pasar tiempo con la familia y amigos cercanos eran una de las pocas cosas que podía mencionar, amaba ayudar a preparar la comida de la cena y decorar el árbol cada 12 de Diciembre. Decorar la casa- sin exagerar- y comer mucho pudín.

Pero esto era demasiado. Dos semanas atrás, Lydia había mencionado sobre tener un amigo secreto. El como buena persona que se había aceptado gustoso. Todos en la manada habían participado hasta Peter por dios. A cada uno se le dio a elegir un papelito doblado con un nombre escrito. Uno por uno fue desdoblando su papel, hasta que fue su turno. Le extraño al ver que su nombre no fue mencionado. Sintiéndose un poco extrañado, desdoblo el papel y solamente leyó las primeras letras supo que estaba jodido.

Derek Hale.

Intento por muchos medios cambiar de persona, pero todos se negaban diciéndole que él le había tocado. No quiere sonar grosero pero Derek era un bastardo. Cuando cumplió años se había esmerado tanto en escoger un regalo, que cuando se lo entrego lo encontró en el bote de basura. Ni siquiera se molestó en reclamarle ya que desde un principio Derek le había dicho que no quería nada y el insistió. Así que una parte de él-muy pequeña- le decía que se lo merecía.

También, el día de Acción de Gracias preparo un hermoso pastel de chocolate ya que Cora menciono que su a Derek le gustaba, más que nada lo hizo para demostrar que no todos eran mala gente. Pero nada más dio una probada espeto que estaba amargo. Eso señores dio en su orgullo. Se cansó de tratar ser buena persona con él, pero era demasiado. Y el ver que una vez más le tocaba sufrir el desprecio de ese hombre, era una maldición.

Bueno, puede que exagere pero, ¿Cómo reaccionarían si la persona que les gusta les hiciera eso? Porque sí, tenía mucho tiempo colado por el de cejas pobladas. Soporto sus insultos constantes y los desprecios. Pero poco a poco perdía las fuerzas de seguir insistiendo en algo que no cambiara.

Entonces se incorporó de un salto. No dejaría que por sus sentimientos se viera afectado el intercambio. Buscaría el mejor regalo para el alpha que haría envidiar a los demás- mentira. Saliendo de su habitación tomando su billetera en el camino, bajo las escaleras abandonando la casa.

[...]

Derek, regresaba de una larga carrera por el bosque, empujando la gran puerta de metal lo recibió la soledad de su "hogar" frunciendo el entrecejo entro al apartamento, dispuesto a ducharse. Hace años que dejo de celebrar la Navidad; después de lo que sucedió en la mansión no es que tenga a alguien para celebrarla. Cora había viajado a Sudamérica volviendo con su nueva manada. Antes de irse le ofreció unirse pero se negó; él tiene algo o más bien dicho alguien por que quedarse en Beacon Hills.

Gruñendo por sus pensamientos salió de la regadera sin siquiera cubrirse camino como dios lo mando al mundo hasta su habitación. Pero se detuvo abruptamente al encontrar a un muy sonrojado castaño. Los dos se quedaron en shock antes de que uno hablara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido.

Stiles, miraba en todas direcciones evitando mirar el- delicioso- enorme cuerpo del moreno.

-Y-o...Y-o venía a decirte algo- murmuro entrecortadamente. Derek no contesto solo movió las cejas- típico de Hale- Hoy, en la noche cenaremos en casa de Scott, ya sabes para celebrar la Navidad- miro de reojo suspirando aliviado al ver que se cubrió- Y, quería invitarte.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la petición del castaño. Stiles le miraba aun sonrojado por el momento anterior pero su corazón latía normalmente. No le estaba mintiendo. Carraspeo incomodo antes de caminar hasta el armario buscando la ropa que usaría.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Vamos Derek, sé que es mentira- reprendió el menor- Ven con nosotros- pidió de nueve recibiendo un gruñido-Es más si te aburres puedes irte- hablo rendido.

Derek no contesto nada solo se vestía ignorando al menor. Stiles suspiro cansado- maldito chucho- mordiendo su labio inferior dudo unos segundos antes de sacer una pequeña caja de regalo dejándola encima de la cama.

-Si cambias de opinión serás bienvenido- hablo de nuevo siendo ignorado. Con una mueca en su rosto abandono la habitación dejando al alpha solo.

Derek estuvo a punto de hablar pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña caja encima de su cama, dudando se acercó hasta tomarla. Estaba decorada con un papel rojo metálico y con un moño verde, tomando la pequeña nota que se encontraba pegada, sus orejas se tornaron rojas y abrió el pequeño regalo. Se sorprendió al encontrar una pulsera de cuero negro con un trisquel de metal en medio. Acaricio con ternura la pulsera antes de ponerla en su muñeca.

Feliz Navidad SOURWOLF :D

[...]

Stiles miraba como todos sonreían mientras comían, Scott se encontraba sentado frente suyo mientras Kira lo veía con mirada de enamorada. Eran pocos los que estaban en la mesa además de que era la primera vez que los Yukimura celebraban con ellos. Pero eso no evitaba que rieran de las anécdotas de su padre en la comisaria, hasta Jordán se encontraba con ellos.

Scott lloriqueaba que quería abrir los regalos de una buena vez siendo reprendido por Melissa. Era una total locura. Pero esa era su nueva familia. Estaban tan concentrados que no escucho el sonido del timbre, todos se miraron extrañados sin saber quién era.

-Yo voy- menciono incorporándose de la silla dejando su plato a medio comer. Sonriendo al escuchar las risas en el comedor abrió la puerta sin saber qué es lo que le esperaba.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido se quedó mudo en la puerta, boqueaba sin saber que decir. Ahí frente suyo se encontraba Derek, sus orejas levemente sonrojadas y con su típico ceño fruncido. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, coño que Derek no traía la chaqueta de cuero. Le miro de arriba abajo buscando algo. Ese no era el sourwolf que conocía.

-Esto es inútil- hablo el lobo dándose vuelta.

-No espera- grito el castaño tomándole de la manga del sweater- Viniste- soltó sorprendido- Ven pasa.

Haciéndose a un lado, Derek dudo unos segundos antes de caminar al interior de la casa. Estaba nervioso. Caminaron juntos hasta el lugar donde provenían las voces, todos les miraron sorprendidos incomodándolos aún más. Stiles estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo interrumpieron:

-Derek, cariño ven pasa. Gustas comer con nosotros- hablo Melissa cariñosamente. Derek miro a Stiles recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño.

Ahora si estaban completos. La plática surgió normal, de vez en cuando picaba al alpha recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta, pero lo que vio después lo dejo mudo. Ahí en la muñeca derecha del lobo se encontraba la pulsera que le regalo. Sonriendo pequeñito, toco la mano del moreno sin ser rechazado.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y dejen kudos si les gusto! Comenten sus ideas o mándenme un prompt a mi Tumblr!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
